Living with survival
by Brandon-Illiam-Lee
Summary: Follows the Meyers family through the entire 28 days of infection, see as they must adapt and change there views on how to survive, all amidst the horror of the pandemic.
1. Chapter 1 The Meyers Family

Living with survival

Chapter 1- day 1-3

The Meyers family

The tall slightly tanned young man walked down the quiet street of his neighbourhood. A half smoked cigarette held between his middle and index finger. He was seven and a half weeks away from his 19th birthday, his mother was in her mid 40s and his father was about to be 50 in the coming weeks. He had two older brothers both in the mid twenties, both of them bachelors, living together less then a mile from where there parents lived. The eighteen year old turned off of Curtis Street, walking at a slow pace towards his brother's house. His iPod turned to full volume and the depressing sound of joy division blasting in his ear.

The young man arrived at his destination less than 20 minutes after he left his mom and dad at home. The front door swung open to reveal his older brother Michael, "Hello Jon, go straight through, I'm just sorting some stuff out up stairs". This meant two things, one I was to go through to the living room no questions asked, and two the stuff he was sorting out up stairs, was without a doubt some floozy he met at the pub the night before.

I stepped through to the centre of the house; the large room had a familiar odour of tobacco. Tim sat close to the TV. The scenes of rioting and brutality could be seen on the news update.

"This is happening 40 miles down the road Jon. What the fuck are these hippies taking a beating for this time?" Jon knew instantly what his brother was referring to. The bloody mess happening throughout the country. Jon shrugged his shoulders; he cared little for the happenings that didn't directly influence him or his beloved family. The front door opened and closed in quick succession. Michaels one night stand had assumingly left/been kicked out. Michael entered with a grin on his face. "Thank god I won't see her again". This was mikes way with women, wham bam thank you mam. "Oh, and turn this shit off, I'm sick of this rioting mess, stick a film on". So there the three brothers stayed. Ignorant to the virus that was quickly gripping there country. That night would be there last night of normality, and a prologue to the horror that was to come.

The following morning started as normal as everyone preceding it. The three sat round the living room eating there various cereals. "Trust me, a relationship is the best thing you could have" Jon's continuous pro relationship opinion was always met with Mikes wisdom riddled treat them mean, keep them keen jargon. There pointless and everyday conversation carried on throughout breakfast. Then the news was turned on.

_All civilians are being advised to stay in doors. Stock up on food and barricade all entrances to there home. _

_The virus has spread to several cities in the north, the midlands being the rifest with the violence breaking out all over the U.K. London has also been reported to have severe outbreaks of this new and volatile disease._

"Virus, disease. I haven't heard anything about this before. If people are sick, why the hell are they rioting for." Tim's words were met only with silence.

Mike rose quickly from his relaxed position. "I think we had better go over and see mom and dad". Jons face began to drop into a deeply fearful contortion of its former position. He had never seen his brother look so worried. It was the word virus that had worried them, and if the violence was in London now. They knew they had to get to there parents. The brother's dad. Ben had been blinded in a car accident 12 years earlier. Which meant that mom was also in a vulnerable position, looking after there blind father and having to look after herself. 10 minutes after the tele's revelation, they were in Mike's car and speedily making there way to there parents house.

The news broadcast was right. It was chaos on the roads. Police cars and ambulances littered the usually quiet suburbs. But within 15 minutes they had arrived. The boys were relieved to see there mom unharmed, Ben was sitting in his usual armchair, listening closely to the regular broadcasts.

"Mom I think it would be best if we left London for a while, you know just until its a bit safer"

"Oh goodness me mike, we aren't leaving London. This is our home, it's just a bunch of pissed up hippies running riot"

"Mom they said something about a virus" Jons tone showed utter fear.

"Oh come on son, don't believe this crap. The government are always going on about some new flu." Dad's usual scepticism shone through once again.

"Please dad, it will only be a while, I just want us all to be safe, together." With Tim's remark, a gut retching sound came from down the street. A shriek, barely recognisably as human. Several more followed. Gun shots could be heard in the distance.

"Oh Jesus its here" Jons fear toned voice was now terror stricken

Dad stood up with an undeniable urgency "we are leaving right now"

The family left quickly towards Mike's car. A brief argument over whose car to take was quickly extinguished as the sight of several hundred people surging up the street towards them; they were all visibly running from something." How did all this happen so quickly" no one answered the mothers shocked question.

Mike jumped in the driving seat, Ben in the passenger, and Tim and Jon piled in the back." One second boys, I have to go and get and get my purse." Mom darted towards the house."Jesus Trish the whole city is going mad and all you can think about is your bloody purse" Ben's voice was barely audible over the distance police sirens. The crowd was running up the street passing right by the car. Then came those screams again, those animalistic shrieks. They were within the crowd.

Jon was the first to notice the infecteds distinction, the gore red eyes, and blood soaked faces. "Get mom out of the house quick. Those are the people with the virus, there the carriers. The infected" Bens face was filled with fear, fear for his wife and children, the fear that he could do nothing to protect them.

Trish left the front door brandishing her purse. Two passing infected instantly zoned in on her position. She withdrew from her would be attackers. Slamming the front door on them. " there after mom, we got to help her" as soon as this plea left Tim's lips, a large man, well over 6 foot leaped on to the car bonnet, his eyes like all the others, blood leaked from his face. His clothes mangled by the carnage he had reeked upon the quiet street" oh my god. Get him off" two more infected besieged the car. Slamming upon the rear and side windows. "We have got to help your mother" dads words were not voiced at his kids but to the house his wife was now imprisoned within. "Dad I cant there's too many out there now". There were dozens surrounding the car now, and many more at the door of the house.

The car engine revved, and within a second the car was speeding off from the infected. But only Jon looked back, only he had the courage to look back to the home they had lived in, to the mother they had to leave behind, and it was only he that watched as the door was smashed down and dozens of the violent creatures swarmed into the house. Then they turned a corner sharply, and the home they had lived in was gone.

"we have got to turn back, your mother is still in there, Trish is still at home" the brothers all had saw the countless infected that were running down the road, Ben had not."Dad they beat the door in. They got in" Jon's statement was muffled by his burst of tears. Tim drew his younger brother in close, and arm around his shoulder. "dad there were to many, I can't go back, mom, s-she cant be saved" Bens face turned to his son, it would appear he was looking straight into Mike's eyes." You left her to die Mike, there was more you could have done"

"Dad, you couldn't see what was happening back there, there were loads" Tim tried to soften the blow of what a father had just said to his son. But the wound had already been made.

"I know dad, I left mom to die" Mike drove on stern faced. He drove on until he hit traffic, not a word was passed between the family.

The infected soon followed. But by then a bright idea from Tim had landed them in a recently abandoned terrace house, its door wide open, the four knew that driving aimlessly was going to get them know where but killed, especially when the chaos was at its peak. They decided to wait it out for a while, and driving down the empty street, spotting the open door, they saw there chance for momentary refuge. The car sat outside, marked in bloodied hand prints and a cracked rear window. Tim and Jon had barricaded the small front window quickly; the back and front doors were braced with various heavy items. But all the while, as Tim and Jon raced through the unfamiliar house adding to the barricade, getting ready for when the infected would race up this street. Ben sat in an upstairs bedroom, silent, and Michael lay curled in a ball in the bathroom, sobbing.

The night came, as did the infected. There screams heard tearing down the street. But none approached the quiet house. The house filled with regret, shame and fear. There the broken family waited throughout the third day of infection, barely a word being uttered, a muted news channel constantly being watched for the latest updates. Jon and Tim strolled aimlessly throughout the dark house, tears running down there cheeks. But Ben and Michael never moved from there places of grievance.


	2. Chapter 2 The heartbroken

Living with survival

Chapter 2-day 4-5

The heartbroken

It was the early hours of the 4th day of infection. It was a Friday, or at least would have been one before the infection, when what day of the week meant something. All members of the family were awake, staring at the quiet rioting on channel 2. There was still noise outside, screaming, the odd bang at the door, even sirens, but they were beginning to fade as everyday went by.

"I don't think we should stay here!" Tim broke the silence first. His head motioned towards the car outside, it still lay there, untouched since the previous day's ordeal."I mean, we can't stay here, in this country I mean, it's to....fucked"

"What about dad, Tim. We go to an airport, and it's the same old shit there, then we are in trouble" Jon was going to add more on the subject, but he was interrupted by his father."Don't worry about me. I won't be a burden much longer". No one seemed to understand what exactly was meant by this statement. But it was quickly discarded, Ben said little over the last day, and what he did say, was usually riddled with grief and made little sense.

"I think we should make for the airport. I won't stay here and die." Mike had made up his mind. "Like what happened to your mom Mike?" Bens snipe had not gone unnoticed, Mikes face dropped back into his usual depressive state. "Well we are going to need a half descent plan then" Mikes words were used only to cover up his dad's vicious remark.

Two hours later the brothers had came up with a plan, Ben went upstairs half way through, and he needed to lie down. Just as well really everything Mike said was quickly countered by his grief blinded father. The first act of getting out of the country was to drive to the airport, and try for a plane. If that option failed then they were to get out of the city as fast as humanly possible. Make for an out of town shop or well stocked house. "Well, get dad that sounds good to me, we all go out together this time, no one gets left behind". The barricade was moved, and the four were ready to go.

Mike left first, Time followed clutching his fathers arm, leading him towards there getaway vehicle, Jon left last, wielding a metre long iron pipe, just in case. The street was littered with the dead; blood splattered every where, a zebra crossing tarnished with the ill red liquid, and a front door opposite half off its hinges, with several handprints up on its white varnished wood. They made it to the car, the street was quiet, yet the city was still very much alive, or perhaps dying would be a better word for it.

The silent father was bundled into the front seat, Mike again was going to drive, Time made it into the back seat."Oh keys, there in the kitchen" Mikes alarming and loud tone was heard through the window, Jon knew it was up to him, the teenager darted towards the house. Running straight to the kitchen, he immediately found the car keys. He heard footsteps running through the door. "It's alright Mike, I found them" Jon left the kitchen at a stroll staring at the keys in the palm of his had. He entered the hall before looking up," ok, we can get the f..." Jon saw neither his brother, nor his father; he was barely staring at another human being. Only a beast, a beast whose predatory eyes bore straight into his own.

It snarled at him first, there was no movement, only the instinct of one to kill and the other to kill or be killed. The infected looked around his mid 40s, yet he was only about the teenager's size, the man had little muscle and was wearing what used to be a blue chequered shirt. But was closer to black now, and when it moved, Jon moved. The iron bar was raised well over his own head, and then the sickening crack of the infecteds cranium giving way to the make shift weapon sent chunks of skins and brain matter flying around the hallway. Jon stepped a yard from the now lifeless stranger. His eyes filling up with tears, "oh god, oh god, oh god, mom, mom, mom," he would have stared at the corpse for far longer, trying to deal with what exactly he had just inflicted upon someone. Until his brother dragged him from the tainted house to the back seat of his car.

"Are you ok son" the fathers words couldn't penetrate the trance Jon had entered, this was a boy whom had never witnessed a man die, nor ever seen a corpse, never mind swinging a bar into someone's skull, killing them outright. The car pulled off swiftly. Infected were now appearing out of the surrounding buildings. Why did they always come when there was conflict or the slightest sound of human motion?

They drove quickly through the streets, dodging any kind of traffic; the boys peered out of the windows, alleys filled with infected beating some hapless person to a pulp, schools full let empty and strewn with bodies on the playground. but worst perhaps of all were the people peering out of there flat windows, peeping behind the curtains of there home, these were the ones that were pitied, thousands of people had taken to the streets, and cars were everywhere, but those poor souls had resigned themselves to the long slow death, to wait to starve, or for there windows to be broken in through, or perhaps for insanity to take them, there was no salvation for these men and women...and children.

Ben, with his unseeing eyes closed, he propped his head against the window, thinking constantly of his wife, his sons could deal with anything they faced, he knew that, he was nothing but a burden now, and he longed to be with his wife again. He had a plan of his own, and he was almost ready to follow it through.

"Are we almost at the airport Timothy" Bens quivering voice broke through the screams and sirens of the outside world."Yeah dad, not far, we are in a bit of traffic at the moment we can see the place from here." The broken father smiled slightly but barely noticeably, nearly home Trish.

They were nearly within sound walking distance to the entrance before the cries were heard. The shrieks and howls, the slightly audible shouts of infected and run, and of mother, father, Nan and granddad. The commotion was coming from the airport itself, the crowd began to poor from the building, some were human, some weren't. "Oh shit, looks like its plan B. We can't stay here." Mike began to manoeuvre the car as to make a clean break from the traffic.

Ben opened the passenger door and stepped quickly out leaning against the top of the car he poked his head in through the door. "I love you all, ok boys, get out of the city ok." His head left the vehicle, and he slammed the door. Ben began to feel his way up through the traffic, touching a side mirror here or a bonnet there. "Stay in the car you two, I'm getting dad back" mike ran from the driving seat, leaving Jon and Tim to peer through the windscreen, looking for there father.

The bewildered and confused son followed his father through the now growing crowd of terrified people. He eventually, around twenty metres from the car grasped his fathers arm. "Dad get back to the car, what the hell are you doing". A look of anger upon Mikes face. "I miss her to much Mike, I loved your mom since the day I met her, ever since we were young, So I'm going to join her "tears were sliding slowly over Bens cheeks. "Dad please, I can't lose you as well, I can't leave you as well."

"I don't blame you Mike, I'm sorry for blaming you son, I love you, and your mother loved you, there was nothing you could do for your mom, and you have to understand now, there is nothing you can do for me. You have to let me go son." Tears were now streaming down Mikes face. The crowd ahead now turning a far different colour, red was becoming far more predominant. "We can do this another way dad, please" Mikes pleas were matched only with a smile on his fathers face. "Go. Look after your brothers, they are going to need you now, Tim is the thinker, he always has been, Jon has his talents also, but he is passionate and an emotional lad, so you will have to look after him Mike. Do what you were always good at son. Lead." Mikes grasp upon his father slipped. Ben turned from his son and walked slowly towards the legions of infected. Mike turned towards his brothers, and ran to get them out of this mess.

"Where's dad Mike". The cars engine revved, and the vehicle swerved on to the footpath."Why the hell are we leaving dad Mike"

"He said he needed to see mom again, he didn't want to be alive anymore Jon". Tears continued to pour from his puffed up eyes. The vehicle reached over40 before they turned off the foot path and onto the road. "Did you see him die Mike" Tim shouted through his sadness." We all did Tim, as soon as mom died."

Ben heard his son screech off into the distance. He heard the growing howls from up ahead, yet still he kept walking, a smile on his nearly there Trish. "Mate are you blind, run. The airport is full of the infected." A mans voice came from in front of him." Come on mate ill get you out of here". Ben simply budged right past him." Mate I can see your blind, my name is mark, I will get you out of here". Ben felt his way up the traffic." No thank you mark, I'm going to my wife". The bewildered and obviously shaken mark took a step toward the blind man."I just lost my parents and my sister in there. There's no way you will survive." Ben picked up the pace toward the chaos. The voice of the would be saviour stopped, he had apparently made his exit from the scene. Six nearby infected has spotted there prey, and within six minutes of leaving his sons, Benjamin Meyers had joined his wife once more.

They drove until it was dark, and the early hours of the morning, but all exits from London were crawling with the infected. So they sought refuge, if only for the violence to die down so they could slip out of the city. A church caught there eye....


	3. Chapter 3 The Flock

Living with survival

Chapter 3-day 5-10

The flock

The huge wooden doors to the church were braced heavily from the inside. No sounds came from within the large building. The surrounding area was quiet, at least for now. The distant anarchy sounded like a symphony in the wind. "I'm going to go check the back door" Tim ran quickly around the side of the building. Michael watched the deserted street; any signs of movement would be picked up quickly. But there was nothing.

"Lads, there's a door but it's locked" within a few seconds they were banging and kicking the hard stern oak entrance. "Is anyone in there, we aren't infected". Movement. The three boys stopped. The door swung open."Get in" a tall man dressed in priest robes ushered them through, the brothers rushed inside.

Jon was the first to enter the church hall. There were at least fifty people in side, women and children, men and Old people. They were all silent staring at the new arrivals. "Join the enlightened my sons" the priest stared at each of them, and then proceeded to some of the other families.

"We aren't staying here long boys ok, have a little rest, but we are continuing with the plan; we are getting out of this city." Mike sat on one of the free chairs, his eyes immediately closed, He was asleep within minutes. Tim walked off, apparently to chat to some of the other survivors. Jon trailed the upstairs section of the house of god. He leaned against the banisters and cried.

He sobbed for his mother that was left behind, for the father who had left them behind. "Are you ok?" the voice came from behind him, it was a soft spoken voice, Jon turned to see the source of this voice, and then he saw her, she looked a little younger than him, perhaps around 17, beautiful blue eyes, long brown hair, lightly highlighted with blonde streaks, her dust covered hoody and ripped tight jeans were darkened with the dirt and grime she had apparently waded through to get to this safety. She was gorgeous."I-I-I-I'm just..." he was cut off mid sentence. "Just a bit down". Jon nodded solemnly. "Well, the end of the world has that effect" she smiled gently and leant on the banister next to him."Whats your name then "he smiled at her while rubbing the tears away."I'm Liv"."Jon" the teenage lad stood up straight staring over the dozens of people huddled inside this apparent sanctuary. The two chatted till it was mid afternoon of the 5th day. They finally slept through till the morning of the 6th day. The commotion was a few miles inward of London, and for now they were safe.

"Jon wake up mate, Oi Jon" Mike shook the left shoulder of his brother. "That fucking priest bloke is going off on one" the entire church was facing the alter, where the tall man of god was giving his sermon.

"The lord is punishing us children. He has sent down this plague upon us. The end is extremely fucking nigh. These infected, as the television has labelled them, are not sick people, they are the punished, they are those that god has aloud to be repented, through suffering and through the blood of Christ. We must allow our selves to be forgiven, to be stripped of our souls, so that we may enter the kingdom of god. Have no doubt children, it is judgment day, and we are the lost. But I can lead you to our father in heaven; I can be the shepherd to you. You are my flock."

"What are you trying to say? We should go out there, take our wives and children out there, and let them be infected?" Was one of the many loud statements from the angry and confused crowd.

"Yes my sheep. It is the only way to salvation" the deluded priest slicked back his black hair, showing his obviously re-ceding hair line. He stepped down quickly from his plinth, running quickly towards the door, ripping at the barricade. "Is he insane Jon, he will let them all in" Liv said sliding close to Jons position. Mike heard Livs words. "He isn't letting them in here". Michael ran towards the priest and violently tore the tall man from the barricade. He pinned him to the ground, but the obviously insane man continued to struggle towards the door." Stay down you crazy basterd, I wont let you doom everyone here". Everyone in the hall seemed to agree with Mikes actions, as no one intervened.

"Do you wish to be damned child, do you not want god to enlighten you" the priest kicked and pulled his way to the door.

"If those things out there are enlightened, and we are the damned. I think ill take my chances with eternal damnation then." Mike grew sick of this endless squabbling; he threw his right fist crashing onto the priests face. The unconscious man lay on the ground motionless, but breathing heavily.

"You shouldn't have done that, oh you shouldn't have done that" Tim's repeated assertion seemed only to humour Michael. "Lock him up stairs for a while, till he cools down a bit." Two middle aged men dragged the priest to an up stairs room, and left him there locked in, his insanity and radical beliefs quarantined from the rest of the survivors.

By day 8 the entire city was bloated with bodies, infected were everywhere, and the radio had said that it was a nation wide epidemic, perhaps even global. Airports were still operational in certain parts of the country. Perhaps they had got London's airport operational again or perhaps not. The police had begun a cleanup operation, placing all the dead in large pits; many would never be filled in. But there the survivors stayed, in there sanctuary, in there church. Food was beginning to run out, but no one really cared, as long as the infected kept away. Tim seemed to wonder around, talking to the many families, comforting them, Mike kept mainly to him self only really interacting with his brothers, and the families new found friend, Liv.

Jon had coped well with the loss of his parents, talking to Liv seemed to help allot; they talked nearly 14 hours a day. They loved the same films (the godfather being there favourite) the same type of music and most importantly they understood each others loss. Jon had told her about his mom and dad, and Liv told Jon about her family.

"I only lived with my mom and my two younger brothers. Ian was 11 and James was 8. I woke up on the 3rd day, I heard screaming and sirens, I looked out of our flat window, as we were on the top floor; I could see the carnage that was crawling through London. I got dressed and ran to my mom's room. She wasn't there; she must have left for work. Ian and James were already awake. So I decided to take them to moms work, she was working in a supermarket at the time, and I wanted to see if she was ok. I couldn't leave the boys alone so I brought them with me. As soon as we made it outside there were people running all over the place Jon, you probably were out there with them. I and the kids ran to moms work, and that's where I first saw one of them. Red eyes covered in putrid blood. They came for me first, then they tore my brothers from my hands, my mom was no where to be seen, then when I thought that I was next, I was bundled into a car and drove here, some young couple had saw me and saved me. They left just before you got here." She was stern faced throughout the telling of her ordeal.

"I'm sorry to ask, but. Did your brothers turn or were they ki..." Liv quickly answered." James was killed out right, Ian made a run for it, but thy caught him. He's dead to, but I got away, and hopefully my mom is out there to somewhere." Jon instantly regretted asking such a pointless question.

"So did you have a boyfriend or anything" the cheeky and obviously humour filled question was put to her. She smiled "no Jon any lucky girls you had before this mess". He shook his head, a wide grin spreading across his cheeks. "That's to bad Jon, your quite a catch" Jon was now bright red, "well. So are you" the two teens continued there flirting, but the church had far more serious conversations unfolding

"We're leaving soon Timothy. We can't stay here with all these people, those infected are going to find us and they will get in, dad said to get out of the city". Mike whispered to his brother.

"I won't leave these people to die Mike." Tim continued to read from a bible he had accepted off the priest a few days earlier. "What about your brothers Tim, your family, we have to stick together, and staying in here is suicide, I know you know that. Look I just want to get us away from here."

"What ever happens Mike I stay here with these people. If you want to take Jon out into the country then that's what you should do, but with these people, I stay." Tim stared into his brothers eyes. They had both adapted in different ways to the pandemic. While Mike had been told to run for his life, to get out of the city and save his brothers, Tim refused to run any longer, he would make a stand, he would become the majority, and wait it out with everyone else.

Two days later on a Thursday morning, and the 10th day of infection. Michael had made up his mind, and so had Jon and Liv. They were leaving....


	4. Chapter 4 The Forgotten Patient

Living With Survival

Chapter 4- day 10-15

The Forgotten Patient

The street outside the church was empty, Mike ran to the car first checking if the infected were any where to be seen, there wasn't. Jon and Liv followed soon after. Jons mind focused upon the brother he was leaving behind, why did he choose to stay with these people rather than leave with his family, or at least what was left of it. Liv had no choice but to follow, she had found someone to cling to in this horror; Jon was the rock she needed. The car revved into life, Mike took one last look at the church, should he have dragged his brother with him, but he knew that in his heart that Tim had made a choice, one that he could not understand but he would have to live with.

"Where's this place then Liv" Jon wanted to get out of the city as soon as possible. Liv's idea to head for a small but protected shop around a mile from the city was about the best bet. It had several advantages which seemed ideal to the three. First the defensive capabilities of the building, according to Liv there were no windows on the bottom floor, and only one entrance which could be barricaded easily; there was a single window on the second floor. The fact it was no bigger than any normal house was also an advantage they could take hold of, with only one door to barricade, if the infected ever hit the shop with excessive numbers they would have only one entry point, and hopefully this would be so heavily braced, they would move on. The second benefit was the fact it was not within the city, there were far less reason for the infected to be prowling a un populated area. The fact the small building was also a shop is perhaps the most important aspect for their residence there. A stock room full of tinned and packaged goods, not to mention the bottled water and pop. Liv also knew the area well, so the plan to hold up in this temporary haven was about as good a plan as any. Better then staying in a church full of doomed hopeless survivors, waiting for thirst, hunger or the infected to take them.

"Just follow my directions; I'll try to take us the most direct route". Mike looked worried at this statement. "The city will be bloated with cars and bodies, the most direct route might be the most dangerous". Jon pondered this for a second, finally realizing there really was nothing much he could say. They were going to have to take their chances.

The city was strange, there was movement everywhere, yet silence filled the streets. The flicker of nearby flames, people looking out from their windows as we drove by, the odd group of infected in the distance (easily out maneuvered by Mikes driving). The journey was going pretty smoothly until the worst happened. The group had made it to the hospital, but a huge horde of infected that were searching ahead of them could not be driven through or around. "Bolox, drive back the way we came Mike" Jons frantic tone spread to Liv. "We can't reverse here; by the time we've turned they'll be upon us". Mike revved the car, he had a plan. "Fuck this, hold on". He drove towards the hospital back entrance. "tell me you're not driving into the hospital" Liv peered back at the hundreds of infected that were pursuing the car with an unholy speed. Seconds before the car smashed into the entrance of the now abandoned hospital, Jons scream filled the air "This is a shitty idea. You know why, because it's OBVIOUSLY a shitty idea". The car pummeled through the reception area.

Mike was the first to leap from the car; Jon followed pulling Liv by the arm. They had at least 30 seconds before the infected flooded the hospital. "Ok, plan is we hide somewhere in here until they pass on". The three darted for the stairs, checking every door on the way. "they are all locked" Liv looked terrified; Jon quickly noticed this and grabbed her by the hand. The infected were now in the building; hopefully the car would be left un touched so that they could get back out of the hospital in it when the infected had left. Mike smashed into a hospital bed in the hall, knocking him and it over. "Get up Mike", he did not have to be told twice. Clutching his side he sprang to his feet and was swiftly running down the corridor again. They had nearly given up hope until Jon came to the final door of the corridor, the door opened. "In here, quickly". The three piled into the room, with seconds to spare. The infected just seconds later reached the corridor they had just been on.

The key to the room was in the door; Mike locked it quietly as to not make even the slightest sound. Liv was breathing heavily; Jon tightened his grip on her hand. The three watched the door as the infected smashed about in the hallway just a few feet from where they were now crouched out of site. The monsters seemed to take no notice of the rooms, a few loud bangs at the door and they had moved on to the next floor. The chaos outside lasted around an hour, and with that the horde had moved on from the apparently abandoned hospital.

It seemed unbelievable that the three had been staring anxiously at the door for over an hour, waiting for it to swing open leaving them at the mercy of the monstrous beings outside. Jon turned to face the room they had entered. Facing its centerpiece, he gasped, the other two faced around and witnessed what they had failed to see for the past hour, a man tucked neatly into his bed, am almost empty drip attached to his arm. He was asleep.

"Who the hell is that" Liv stepped back from the man out of fear. There was no fear however in Jon's eyes. "He must be in a coma, all that noise outside would wake up anyone". Mike approached the bed. He picked up a small notepad attached to the bedside. "His name is Jim". Liv and Jon peered upon the seemingly lifeless man. There were several other liquid bags intended for the man's drip. "Liv attach another one of those to him, I think that's what has been keeping him alive so far, until he was abandoned here". Liv did what she was told, Mike had become and older brother to her now, and he would protect them both with his life.

The three stayed in the room with the man for the following four days. Rummaging through the café for food and smashing into the vending machines for drink. The man they had found remained in his deep sleep. The infected could still be heard outside in the distance of the building. Every day the noise growing more silent. Upon the fifteenth day of infection it was Liv's words that shook them from their temporary haven. "This place isn't safe enough to wait this out; we have to make for the shop, which was our first plan". With this the three left the hospital, Jon attached a fresh bag to the man. "I hope he will be ok". Jon and Liv left the quiet room. Mike locked the door as he left, as he turned to leave the man in his solitude, he slowly re faced the room they had just left. He crouched and slid the keys under the door. "I hope he will be ok to"…..


	5. Chapter 5 The Calm Of The Storm

Living With Survival

Chapter 5- Day 16-27

The Calm In The Storm

The car was blessedly satisfactory after the previous crash, a bit of scattered glass over the bonnet, but otherwise completely drivable. "Pile in everyone". The car shot into life, the loud sound echoing through the walls of the hospital. Panic hit them as the car slowly drained of life. Mike tried again to revs the car into acceleration, but it once again failed. "What a fuckin cliché" Mike pounded his fists into the steering wheel. As the car drained for the third time the distant clatter of feet could be heard. Jons eyes widened in terror. "Mike, get this car going NOW!"

Several infected came into view of the rear window. They were heading straight for them. Mike tried again, the engine roared with life. "reverse!" Jon saw the infected not as people anymore, but enemies, ones that had to be exterminated. The car shot back with excessive speed. Three of the creatures were instantly killed by the force of the speeding car. The others swiftly gave chase. "Liv is there another way towards this shop". The car was just about to leave the hospital grounds. "Yes, but we are going to have to go back the way we came, passed the church". The car sped down the roads. Small amounts of activity could be seen down the dying veins of London. But it would not last.

"Ok, once we pass the church we have to go straight on, it will take a bit longer but we might be ok." Liv's sentence was drowned out by Mikes gasp. As the car came into view of the church they had left just a few days ago, the hearts of the three fell into terror. The doors were wide open, signifying only one thing, the people inside were dead, and so was Tim.

"Keep driving Mike, don't stop" Liv was right; they could do nothing for those people now, nothing for their brother.

"God no, Bastard, Mike you stupid fool. You should have made Tim come with us" Mikes rants were left undisturbed by Jon and Liv. They had no comfort for him.

"Fuck, God damn you Mike, No. Oh Tim no." tears were flooding from Mikes face. He picked up the speed of the car. The silence being broken only by Mikes cursing of himself and Liv's directions.

The car was now speeding up to 80mph, and nearing the refuge they had so longed for. "Tim god damn you why didn't you come with us". Jon could take no more of Mike's grief, he needed to get to their destination, he needed to be safe and think things through. "Mike, you have to calm down". Mikes saddened face turned to one of anger. "Damn you too Jon, you left him there to, this guilt is yours as well". Mikes eyes were now glued to his hurt younger brother.

"LOOK OUT!" Liv's cry was too late. The speeding car was heading straight towards a deserted van. The car smashed into with crippling force. Then, shortly, there was only darkness.

Jon was the first to open his eyes; a small wound on his head filled his left eye with blood. He peered around; Liv was just opening her eyes to. "Liv, get out the car". Jon's eyes then focused upon his brother. A large piece of metal jutting from his chest. Mikes eyes would never open again.

The roar of infected could be heard down the road. They had made it into the outskirts, but at least five were trailing them. Liv pulled the shocked Jon fro the wreckage. "Can you walk Jon"? "Yeah I think so". The two scrambled away from the crash. "We are almost at the shop"'. The infected could be heard but not yet seen, this was a great positive, as they needed time to get into the shop.

The lone building seemed deserted; Liv tried the door, locked. "Shit Jon it's locked". Jon through his body into the door, his rage and anger flowing through him, the door flew open behind his body weight. The two ran into the building. Jon slumped silently upon the floor. Liv began pushing food racks and shelves against the door. A few minutes later and the door seemed secure. The infected must have veered off and stayed at the crash site, giving the two temporary protection.

"He's dead Liv, Their all dead, my mom, dad and two brothers. I'm all that's left". Jon began sobbing at his situation; they had made it to salvation, but with no one left but them.

"Jon, your brothers were good people, they died saving other people." Liv's words made no effect.

"Didn't you hear what Mike said before he died, he told me it was my fault."

"He was confused, lost in grief. It is no one's fault Jon." Liv crouched in front of the lost boy.

"I have no one now Liv, it's all fucked"

Liv lifted his head to face hers. "You have me", the two kissed slowly. The day was almost over. Much had been lost. But something had been found between the two.

The following week and a half sped by with little incident. The noise of London had grown to a complete halt, the shrieks of the infected had fallen to silence. The food of the shop was growing steadily smaller. Jon's grief had hardened into a new understanding of the world, hold on to what you have now, because one day it might not be there anymore. Liv watched as Jon pondered over the loss of his loved ones. She wanted to do all that she could for him, he had given her a second chance at a family, and now he had no one.

As the two settled down to sleep upon the twenty seventh day of infection, she could watch Jon fall into depression no longer. Jon fell soundly into a deep sleep, filled with nightmares of the world he had tried to escape from. Liv rose from her bed late that night, she kissed Jon on the head . Left the letter she had wrote earlier that day on her pillow.

The letter which read:

Dear Jon

I have saw the pain you have been going through over the loss of your

Family over the past ten days, and I can't bear to see it anymore. Please don't

Follow me as I will be back as soon as I've found out if Tim is dead, I'm going to search that

Church for him. Ill return here when I know whether he is dead or not. At least then you can have true closure over your brother. I will be back within a day or two.

I love you.

With this she left silently from the window on the second floor, scaling down a rope she had positioned earlier. She began to walk back into the dead city…..


	6. Chapter 6 The 28th Day

Living With Survival

Chapter 6- Day 28

The 28th day later.

Liv made her way silently through London. Every bit of movement she heard she would retreat to a hidden location. She was always careful; she didn't make it this far to be killed by some hidden creature lurking in the shadows. It was early in the morning now; the sun was beginning to rise. The 28th day she thought to herself. 28 days ago she had a family, Jon had a family and there was a future. Now, there was nothing.

She was walking past the towering flats. She wondered if in all those rooms, there was a survivor amongst the countless dead. She peered up the massive buildings. She saw something that she knew was no possible. In one of the windows there was, lights. Blinking lights, like ones you would have on a Christmas tree. She watched as they blinked on and off. As if mocking her with curiosity. She looked away from it, ignoring her questions. Who was up there, who had set up those lights? She was here to find out about Tim, and she was not about to be sidetracked by some fairy lights.

The day was wearing on as she neared the church. She thought she heard something from the next street over, it sounded like someone shouting Hello? She listened again intently. Impossible she thought why the hell anyone would be shouting hello in the middle of London.

The church was now in sight, infected were nowhere to be seen. All of London now seemed completely abandoned, surrendered by the humans that had once inhabited it. She entered quietly into the church. Climbing the stairs with silent grace. One of the walls was covered with graffiti, THE END IS EXTREMELY FUCKING NIGH. The daylight poured through the house of God, she felt lucky that it had not yet not reached sunset. Doing this task in the night would have shredded her nerves.

She finally made it into the main hall, the stench was unbearable. The dead littered the chairs below. So many people lay there. She daren't say a word, fearing the infected rising from the corpses and giving chase. She could not see Tim anywhere.

She analyzed everybody from above the hall. She could see Tim nowhere. She heard the gasping of something coming from behind two huge wooden doors. She did not have to hang around long enough to know it was infected. Whatever it was it could not manage to get through the doors, it gave up with a few harsh bangs. She remembered that's where they had put the priest all those weeks ago.

She left the church unsatisfied. Tim must have been infected. He is probably roaming around somewhere in London now. She walked down the road. The sound of a distant car alarm filling the air. She shook the noise away as she thought of her next course of action. She knew that trying to get back to the shop today would be useless. She was far too tired.

A petrol station caught her eye. The door was open and she could easily sleep under the counter comfortably. She entered slowly. "Hello?" her voice triggered a movement in the back of the petrol station.

Only one came for her, but it came fast. She reacted quickly; she had enough time to grasp for a tire iron that had been hanging upon one of the racks a few feet from her. The monster snarled with hatred. She swung only once, it's all that was needed. The weapon imbedded itself deep into the left side of its skull. The creature fell with a quick thud. She locked the door behind her. Pushing a few racks against it.

The day was dark now. Almost pitch black. She lay on the floor. Closing her eyes. She longed to be back with Jon.

Her eyes shot open. She swore she had heard something. She rose from the floor. "OVER HERE". A man's voice was shouting close. She peered through the window, all the while keeping hidden. "OVER HERE", this time it was a woman's voice. "What the hell is going on out there" Liv whispered to herself, that's when she saw them. A man was running from several infected, he was wearing hospital clothing, he was oddly familiar, one of the infected then burst into flame. She couldn't believe what was happening. She knew she couldn't leave the petrol station that would mean the infected would come after her. She crouched out of sight. She prayed to be back with Jon again.

A few seconds passed. The screams of the infected could be heard within the garage forecourt. Then a deafening sound. An explosion engulfed the entire station. The last thought to enter her head was Jon. How she would never get back to him. The flames quickly engulfed her, and then there were no more thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7 The End Of The End

Living With Survival

Chapter 7- Day 29

The End of End

Dear Jon

I have saw the pain you have been going through over the loss of your

Family over the past ten days, and I can't bear to see it anymore. Please don't

Follow me as I will be back as soon as I've found out if Tim is dead, I'm going to search that

church for him. Ill return here when I know whether he is dead or not. At least then you can have true closure over your brother. I will be back within a day or two.

I love you.

I love you, the words swam around in his head. She had been gone nearly two days. He knew in his hearts if hearts she was not coming back.

He packed a few bags of food, and through them in the car that had been parked outside of the shop. The keys had been left behind. Who ever had owned this place must have had another vehicle. Jon knew the first place he had to go was the church.

He didn't know how to drive very well, he had a few lessons, but had given up pretty fast. A few false starts later and he was driving on his way into London. A singular stretch of smoke rising from its centre…..


End file.
